Summertime Heat
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Todd/Sam; Marty/Victor; Tea/Blair; Sonny/Carly and Jason/Elizabeth hang out and enjoy various activities out in the sun.
1. Chapter 1

Summertime Heat

AN: This story is going to include the couples: Todd/Sam; Marty/Victor; Tea/Blair; Sonny/Carly and Jason/Elizabeth. I hope that you all enjoy.

*Sex on the Beach*

Todd was walking along the beach when he saw Sam, she was staring out at the ocean and she looked so lost and broken. He thought about walking away...the last thing that he needed was to grow any closer to her, but he couldn't walk away from her and he knew in that moment that it was too late...he had already fallen in love with her. Maybe he could tell her the truth, maybe she would forgive him once he laid her son back in her arms where he belonged.

"Sam, are you okay?" Todd asked as he walked up to her.

"I signed the divorce papers today. I loved Jason, but I couldn't forgive him for the part that he played in my son's death. I'm just so tired of hurting," Sam stated.

"I know," Todd stated as he wrapped his arms around her. If he told her the truth now she would hate him forever, he couldn't do it, but maybe he could love her and comfort her until he could find another way to reunite her with her son without implicating himself.

Sam leaned in and kissed Todd. She needed a distraction from the mess that her life had become and Todd had always been so kind and compassionate towards her and she had been denying her feelings for him for weeks, because she didn't know where she stood with Jason, but now that everything was over between them she was ready to explore this hot, sizzling chemistry that she had with Todd.

Todd didn't want to hurt Sam anymore then he already had so he pulled out of the kiss. "Are you sure?" he asked her with all of the restraint and willpower that he could muster.

"I'm positive. I need you Todd...I don't want to think anymore...I just want to feel you inside of me. Please make love to me," Sam whispered as she stared into Todd's eyes.

Todd knew that he should walk away, but he couldn't...the temptation was too strong. He needed Sam tonight just as much as she seemed to need him.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss as he unbuttoned her shirt. They let their tongues explore the insides of each other's mouths as they removed the rest of their unwanted clothing piece by piece.

He gently laid her down in the sand and fingered her as he sucked on her neck.

"Please Todd...I need to cum," Sam pleaded as she grabbed his penis and guided it towards her vagina.

"Is this what you need baby, I would give you anything you asked for," he stated as he pushed himself into her. He rode her hard and fast until they both exploded simultaneously.

"That was fucking amazing," Sam stated as she smiled for the first time in weeks.

"You haven't seen anything yet baby, I was just getting started," Todd stated as he laid down next to her and pulled her in his arms.

"I could get used to this. I don't want to scare you away or anything, but I think I'm falling for you Mr. Manning," Sam stated playfully.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam. I already told you that I'm predisposed to like you because of your name and I think that I'm falling for you too," Todd states as he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

*Fun in the Sauna*

Marty had just enjoyed her morning massage at the Metrocourt Spa and headed into the sauna to relax.

Victor saw Marty enter the sauna and he followed her in there. He opened the door and smiled as he realized that she was all alone.

"Victor, what are you doing here?" Marty asked.

"I thought that we could have a little bit of fun. It is our honeymoon after all," he stated as he removed his towel.

"Somebody could walk in," Marty stated as she stood up and walked towards him.

"I know...it's exciting knowing that we can be caught doing something so naughty," he stated as he removed her towel. "Have you ever had sex in a sauna before?" Victor asked.

"No, but there's a first time for everything," she huskily stated as she took his penis and massaged it in her hand.

"Oh...god that feels good," Victor moaned as Marty got to her knees and placed her mouth around his hardened cock and began to suck.

"Stop before I cum, I want to be inside of you," Victor moaned.

He grabbed some of the steamed rocks and led Marty to the bench. He pushed the steamed rocks inside of her vagina. The heat from the rocks felt so good inside of her and she couldn't help but cum as Victor draped himself over her and pushed his penis into her snug little hole.

"Are you ready to create our own steam?" Victor huskily asked.

"I'm always ready for you baby," Marty stated as she kissed him hard and deep.

The steam dripped off of their naked body's as he thrusted in and out of her as they reached their orgasmic high. "How was that?" Victor asked as he pulled out of her.

"It's the best time that I've ever had in a sauna before. We'll have to add a sauna room to our plans for the new house," Marty stated.

"I've already added it. I've been fantasizing about you, me and the Sauna for quite some time," Victor admitted.

"Was it everything that you imagined it would be?" Marty asked.

"It was more," Victor stated as he kissed her and held her in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Smut on the Slip N Side

Blair had been so worried about Tea, she had been so depressed since Victor had served her with the divorce papers so that he could be with Marty again.

Blair had never been comfortable sitting by while her loved ones were in pain, that's why she had invited Tea over for an afternoon of hot, wild fun that was certain to put a smile on her friend's face again.

"What's this about Blair? I had to leave little Victor with Dani...Is that a Slip N Side?" Tea asked as she walked into the backyard.

"The kids are gone for the night and I thought that it would be fun to bring out the old Slip N Side. It's been so hot and humid lately."

"I didn't bring a swimming suit," Tea stated.

"That's okay, I'm not going to wear my suit," Blair stated as she removed her top and pants to reveal a black bra and panties.

"Blair, what are you doing?" Tea asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Showing you a good time," Blair stated as she lifted Tea's shirt up over her head. Once her shirt had been removed Blair pulled Tea's skirt down.

"Let me take care of you tonight," Blair stated as she grazed Tea's vagina through the thin fabric of her underwear.

It had been such a long time since Tea had felt anything but despair and Blair's touches felt too good to ignore.  
"So what are we going to do?" Tea asked.

"You and I are going to get so wet Tea," Blair stated as she grabbed Tea's hand and ran towards the Slip N Side.

Blair removed Tea's bra and sucked on her breasts as they slid across the grass and got all wet.

"Let's go again," Blair stated as she grabbed Tea's hand and ran back towards the top of the slide.

"You're so wet," Blair stated as she removed Tea's panties and saw the water glistening around her curls.

"I want to taste you as we go down the slide," Blair stated.

"I want to taste you too," Tea stated as she removed Blair's panties and discarded them.

They arranged themselves in a sixty-nine position...pleasuring each other with their tongues as they slid down the Slip N Side.

"I'm cumming Blair," Tea screamed as she squirted her juices into Blair's mouth. "Cum for me Blair," Tea commanded right before nibbling on her clit with her teeth.

"Oh god Tea..." Blair screamed as she squirted her own juices. "Thanks for getting wet and wild with me today. I love you."

"I love you too Blair. Thanks for knowing just what I needed," Tea stated as she kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Playtime at the Waterpark

"Can I take this stupid blindfold off yet?" Carly asked as Sonny led her into the deserted Waterpark. He had reserved it for a private day of fun in the sun.

"Not yet," Sonny stated as he led her into the hot tub.

"Are we in a bathtub?" Carly asked.

"Not quite," Sonny stated, "but if you don't want your clothes to get wet, I'll have to remove them for you. May I remove your clothes?"

"That depends...are we alone?" Carly asked.

"Of course...trust me," Sonny encouraged.

"Okay you can help me remove my clothes," Carly stated surrendering herself over to Sonny's wishes.

Sonny helped her remove all of her clothes and then he removed his unwanted clothes as well. He squirted sunscreen on his hands and rubbed it all over his body. When he was covered in sunscreen, he squirted some more sunscreen in his hands and began to apply it to Carly's beautiful body.

"Ohhhh, that's so cold. What is it?"

"Sunscreen, I don't want you to get burned."

"Are we outside?" Carly asked.

"Yes we are, but don't worry my love. I promise that no one can see you except for me," Sonny stated as he helped Carly sit down in the hot water.

"Are we in a hot tub?" Carly asked.

"We are...have you ever made love in a hot tub while being blindfolded before?" Sonny asked as he placed his hand under the water and grazed the opening of her vagina with it.

"No, but there's a first time for everything," she replied.

Sonny kissed her while he pumped his finger in and out of her bringing her close to ecstasy and then retreating.

"Please...don't stop," Carly moaned.

"Don't worry Carly, I'm not done pleasuring you," Sonny stated as he slowly pushed his erection into her.

"Ohhhh Goooodddd!" Carly exclaimed as she ran his fingernails down his back.

Sonny began to shift in and out of her, slowly at first as he wished to prolong this moment for as long as possible.

"Faster...Harder," Carly chanted as Sonny picked up his pace.

"Ohhhhh Sonnnnyyyy," Carly cried out as an intense orgasm ripped through both of their bodies.

"Okay my love you can remove your blindfold," Sonny demanded as he pulled out of her.

Carly removed her blindfold and saw several water slides with pools. "We just made love in a Waterpark?"

"Yes my love and now we can cross this fantasy off of your list."

"Are we going home now?" Carly asked hoping that their time in the park wasn't over with.

"Of course not...we have this Waterpark all day and I won't leave until I have a chance to make love to you in every single pool in this place," Sonny stated.

"I love you so much Sonny. Thank you for my suprise," Carly stated as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sex Under the Sprinkler

Jason paused when he walked into her backyard. Elizabeth was sprawled out on their tramp cometely naked and soaked as the water from the water sprinklers continued to pour on her. "Elizabeth, what are you doing and where is your kids?" Jason asked.

"Gran took the boys for the afternoon. Our air conditioning is broken and this was the only thing that I could think of to cool down," Elizabeth stated as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"It is really hot out here. Do you mind if I join you?" Jason asked.

"What about you and Sam?"

"There is no me and Sam not anymore. I love you Elizabeth and I want us to get back together.

I love you too Jason, I've never really stopped. Come on up, there's plenty of room up here." Elizabeth stated as she scooted over on the trampoline.

Jason tore off his clothes as he ran towards the tramp. She was naked and he was so horny. It had been a long, long six months since he had last gotten laid and he didn't want to waste any more time then he had to.

"Have you ever made love on a tramp underneath the sprinkler's before?" Jason asked as he began tracing designs on her breasts.

"I can't say that I have, will you be my first?" Elizabeth asked as she winked at him.

"Uh huh," Jason grunted as he pushed his finger inside of her. "You're so wet...I like that," Jason mumbled.

"It's not just from the sprinkler's. You make me wet and horny. Fuck me Jason. Fuck me hard and fuck me fast, I don't know how long we have until Gran drops the boys off," Elizabeth stated.

Jason kissed Elizabeth as he sank into her creamy depths as the sprinklers continued to spray over them.

"Ohhhh," Elizabeth moaned.

"Uhhhhhhhh," Jason grunted as he continued to pound into her as hard as he could until she was screaming his name as they both cummed into one another.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" the elderly woman asked as she covered her eyes.

"We were hot...where are the boys Gran?"

"They were sleeping so I carried them up to their rooms thank god. I'm going to get going, but as soon as you get dressed I want you to call me so that we can discuss proper summertime etiquette." Elizabeth's grandma stated as she walked away shaking her head in disapproval.

"Oh god...I'm in so much trouble. My grandma just saw us having sex. How am I going to explain this to her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uhhhhh, do you want me to kill her?" Jason asked.

"No...you can't kill my gran, but thanks for the offer. I'll figure someway to explain this to her. I think it would be best if you left, but I'll call you. Love you," Elizabeth stated as she climbed off the tramp and went into the house.

Jason climbed off the tramp and gathered his clothes. Despite Gran's appearance that had been the best, wet, and sunny afternoon that he had spent in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Passion in the Pool,

Sam was soaking it up in Sonny's hot tub trying to get out out all the tension and knots that was in her back. She wasn't in the mood to be here, but Sonny insisted that she couldn't miss his annual pool party. She came only when Sonny promised that Todd Manning wouldn't be allowed anywhere near his party.

Sam closed her eyes as she thought about how much her life had quickly changed. She was grateful that she had been reunited with her son after all these months, but the sting of Todd's betrayle had devastated her. She missed him greatly, but she didn't know how to trust or forgive him again when he had done nothing but lie to her.

Todd crept into the party and saw Sam relaxing in the hot tub. He missed her so much and he knew that she missed him just as much. Perhaps the wise thing would be to stay away from her and let her make the next move, but he couldn't stay away, not when she was his happiness.

He climbed into the hottub beside her and pulled her closer to him.

"Todd, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam began shouting.

"I couldn't stay away Sam. I miss you and I know that you miss me too," Todd stated as he pulled her into a kiss.

It felt so familiarly pleasant that she let her emotions of love and longing overcome her for a few seconds as she kissed him back. Then she remembered the pain of finding out that he was the one responsible for all those months that she had spent without her little boy. She pulled away from the kiss and slapped him across the cheek.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I can make this up to you...please just give me a chance. Please forgive me," Todd pleaded as tears streamed down his face.

"I don't know if I can, you really hurt me," Sam stated as she also began to cry.

"I know and I'll hate myself forever for the pain that I caused you. I know that you hate me right now, but I wanted you to know that I still love you. I'll go now."

"I don't hate you, I love you, but I don't know if that's enough to get pass all this hurt," Sam whispered.

"It is...let me show you," Todd stated as he kissed her again.

This time Sam didn't pull away. She needed to feel his love too badly. She wanted to believe that his love could erase all the pain that his lies had left behind. She continued to kiss him as her hand reached under the water and tugged on his swim shorts.

Todd pulled her bikini bottoms off of her legs and held onto them. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Sam asked.

"I need this Todd...I missed you so much," Sam stated as she embraced him. She moaned in pleasure as he pushed himself into her. "I love you Todd," Sam whispered as they both reached orgasm.

"Sam, does this mean that you'll give me another chance?" Todd asked.

"It means that I can't bare to stay away from you. Love will have to be enough until I can trust you again," she whispered as she kissed him.

XOXOXO

"Oh my god, is that Todd having sex in the hot tub?" Marty asked as she and Victor walked into the back yard.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have bothered putting on these trunks if I knew that it was that kind of party," Victor stated as he removed his swim trunks. "Do you want me to help you remove your swimsuit?" Victor asked as he gazed at Marty with longing.

"I don't know Victor...I'm not sure if it is that kind of party, mostly everyone here has their swimming suits on," Marty pointed out.

"True, but I promise you that you'll have more fun if you lose your bathing suit," Victor stated as he pulled Marty into an embrace and untied the strings of her bikini. "Besides, this won't be the first time that we've engaged in public sexual activities. Remember how hot and steamy we were in the sauna," Victor whispered in her ear in between nibbling on her neck.

"Oh god...I want you so bad. Okay, but let's get in the pool, before I take off anymore," Marty stated.

Victor led her into the pool and helped her remove the bottom half of her bikini. They swam over to the side of the pool as they heard Sam screaming out Todd's name in ecstasy.

"I bet that we can be louder then them," Victor stated as he inserted his finger up Marty's ass as he pushed his erection into her. "How do you want it?"

"Hard and fast," Marty whispered as she closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the pleasure that Victor was providing.

Victor continued to fuck her with his finger as he pushed into her harder and harder with every stroke. "Cum for me Marty," Victor demanded.

"OH GOD VICTOR!" Marty screamed as they both exploded into one another.

"See, I told you that we could be louder then my brother," Victor stated as he smirked with pleasure.

XOXOXO

"Blair, I want you...let's go have sex in the cabana," Tea stated as she grabbed her partner's hand. Watching all the public displays of sex had made her extremely horny, but she didn't know if she wanted her friends watching her have sex.

"That sounds like fun," Blair stated as she grabbed a couple of the water ballons and headed into the cabana.

Tea ripped off her clothes as soon as Blair had shut the door and they were alone. Blair slowly undressed as she watched the desire in Tea's eyes build.

Tea had enough of Blair's striptease. She needed to find a release and she needed to find it soon. She went over to Blair and tore her bikini top off. "Fuck me Blair," Tea stated as she pulled Blair into a kiss.

"Lay down," Blair stated as she grabbed the water ballon. Once Tea was lying down she pushed the small water ballons up Tea's whole. She pushed her finger up into Tea and pushed on the ballons over and over again as they popped.

Tea screamed and shouted with exhilaration as the water ballons popped inside of her. The pressure caused her the most intense orgasm that she had ever experienced.

"Now it's your turn," Tea stated as she grabbed a ballon and gently guided Blair to her back.

XOXOXO

"Look at all these couples enjoying themselves, I have to say that I'm really glad that your pool party turned into a kinky sex party," Carly stated as she removed her clothes.

"Me too," Sonny stated as he glared at her exposed breasts, "but where should we have sex? The pool is filled with couples, the hot tub is taken and I'm pretty sure that the cabana is occupied based on the sounds that is coming from that direction," Sonny pointed out.

"We can go and have sex on the diving boards," Carly stated as she grabbed Sonny's hand.

"That sounds erotic and exciting."

She led him up the stairs to the high dive. Sonny laid down and Carly climbed on top. She inserted his penis into her waiting hole and she rode him as hard as she could while she focused on making sure that they didn't fall into the water.

When Sonny released himself into her, it took them both over the blissful edge and they ended up falling into the water below them.

"That was so much fun," Sonny stated after he pulled Carly to the surface. "Let's do it again, this time I'll be on top."

XOXOXO

"Come on Jason, let's go have sex in the hot tub," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed his hand.

"But that might be kind if awkward since Sam is in there," Jason stated.

"Come on Jace...we're all adults and we've moved on...please for me."

"Okay," Jason stated as he removed his boxer shorts and headed into the hot tub.

"Sorry, this hot tub is taken," Todd stated as he looked up and saw Sam's ex and Elizabeth climbing into the pool.

"That's okay, I'm sure Sam can share...think of all the fun that we could have together," Elizabeth stated as she quickly pulled Sam into an unexpected kiss.

"Well, I do like girl on girl action...okay you guys can stay and we'll have a foursome," Todd offered.

"That sounds intriguing," Jason said as he checked out Todd's massive package. "Will you stab me with that?" Jason asked.

"Do you want me to stab you?" Todd asked as he winked at Jason.

"Yeah...it's been awhile since I've been stabbed Jason stated as he positioned himself in front of Todd. He looked over at Elizabeth, but she was too busy making out with Sam to even notice him.

Todd stood up and placed his hands around Jason's waist and pushed his erection into his ass. Jason moaned as Todd made contact with his rectum.

Jason placed his hands around his swollen cock and began to pump it up and down as Todd continued to pump in and out of his behind.

He heard moans, screams and giggles coming from both Sam and Elizabeth as they brought each other to ecstasy. The feel of Todd's semen being pushed into him was enough for him to reach his own ecstasy. Overall it had been the best pool party that he had ever attended.

The End


End file.
